The Mean Seasons: Cruel Summer
by Risque Scribe
Summary: When Vivian and her mother packed up their lives and moved across the country, Vivian didn't know what to expect. She thought it would be easy to blend into the woodwork until the devastatingly handsome Jackson Teller came into her life. Living as a new girl in a small town should be easy but Vivian soon finds out that there is nothing Charming about Charming, Ca. (Interracial)
1. Chapter 1

"I left money in the jar on the fridge. I love you and I'll see you next month," Jeanie Monroe shouted to her daughter, Vivian, as she left their house. Jeanie's hair was a beautiful mess as she half carried half dragged her battered luggage to her car. Vivian watched her mother from the doorway. "She looks every bit of the disorganized whirlwind of a woman that she is," Vivian thought to herself with a sigh. Her mother never stayed in one place for long and she resented anyone who tried to make her stay put, even her own flesh and blood.

"Love you too!" Vivian waved as she shut the door and looked around at the war zone that was her new home. "Jesus Vivian, where did you follow her to this time?" She thought as she looked at the mountains of boxes, for all of her nomadic tendencies her mother sure was a pack rat.

Vivian couldn't believe that her mother had decided to pack up and move to the middle of bumfuck nowhere, otherwise known as Charming, CA. What was even more of a shocker, was that after their move her mother then decided to take a photo job across the country. Her mother's nomadic tendencies had always been a sore spot between the two of them. Vivian slowly made her way through the boxes in the front room and walked into the kitchen to count the cash her mother had left her. Three crisp one-hundred dollar bills laid fanned out on the counter under an old mason jar.

Vivian sighed as she looked at the money. Knowing her mother, a one month photo job would turn in to a three month tour around the country. She would need to find a job and fast, the three hundred dollars would not multiply themselves. She walked to her room and lit a cigarette. She walked to her room allowing the nicotine to soothe her frazzled nerves.

As she exhaled she looked around her organized room, years of packing up her life at the drop of a hat had made her fast to unpack and expert at simple living. She changed from out of her sleep shirt and into some jean shorts and a black tank top, glancing at herself in a mirror. The sun had given her mocha skin a warm undertone. The black tank top clung to her curves, her large chest was offset by her small waist and wide hips. At a size 10, she wasn't model skinny but she was pleased with her size, any skinnier and she would look sick. Her toned legs narrowed daintily at the ankle and gave the illusion of length that was impossible at her height of 5'4. She slipped her feet into wedge flip-flops to give herself a few extra inches and grabbed her sunglasses, the keys to "Shelia" her black 1969 Chevy Impala and the money her mother left.

She began her trek and drove into town. The heat of the California sun was oppressive, slapping her in the face as she practically choked on it. Sure, Virginia got warm in the summer but this dry heat was ridiculous. The only good thing about the lack of humidity was her hair's lack of its usual summer frizziness, Vivian thought to herself. She turned onto what looked like the main street of town, the map she was looking at, clinging to her sticky hands. As she glanced up to read the street signs, she felt her car begin to die. Vivian was driving though the main street of town when her car started to die. "Awh, Shelia, baby please don't do this to me." The car shuttered and slowed to a halt in front of a diner. Vivian sighed, turning the car off and taking the keys out of the ignition. Well, she thought, now's as good of a time as any to stop for lunch.

Vivian stepped inside of the air conditioned dinner, removing her glasses and glancing around. The dinner was empty, except for guys in leather vests, whose booth was surrounded by what looked like the entire female wait staff. Vivian sat down at the counter and waited, her patience already running thin. Five minutes passed and no one who worked at the dinner had even glanced her way, she was clearly not their cup of tea. "Um…excuse me?" Vivian said, walking towards their table. "Where can I order?"

One of the waitresses broke away from the pack and took out her note pad. "Hi, my name is Shelly, what can I get for you?" Vivian glanced at the menu board above the counter. "Could I have a vanilla milkshake, and the number to a garage? My car broke down outside." The two men at the table glanced her way when she mentioned the garage.

"Shelly, I'll take her to Teller-Marrow," the blond biker got up from his table and extended his hand. "I'm Jax Teller and this is Opie Winston," he gestured to the brunette guy in leather next to him. Vivian looked over the blonde.

Vivian smiled at Jax allowing her eyes to drink in his handsome figure. She took his hand and smiled up at him "Sure that would be nice." Vivian went to the counter to grab the milkshake she had ordered. "How much?"

"2.50," Shelly said, as she glared at Vivian.

"Okay…." Vivian muttered to herself as she went in to her pocket and took out one of her one hundred dollar bills.

"I got it," a voice behind her said.

Vivian looked in the direction of the voice. The mysterious Opie had finally spoken. She eyed him as he stood up. He was tall and broad. His beard accentuated his rough around the edges look. He was a good balance to Jax's fairness. Where Opie was dark and brooding, Jax had a lightness about him.

"Thank you," Vivian smiled at him. She placed her sunglasses back on and exited the dinner sucking up the dregs of her milkshake through an extra long straw.

Both Opie and Jax's eyes followed her as she exited the dinner, taking in the sway of her hips.

"Five bucks says she's new in town," Opie said in a low voice, as he watched her pop the hood of her car and lean over the engine.

"I'm not taking a bet I'm gonna lose man. Of course she is, I would have recognized that ass if she wasn't."

Vivian smirked catching the tail end of their conversation. "It just died, I have no clue what happened."

Jax and Opie joined her in front of her car. "I can't tell you anything here darlin', we're gonna have to go back to the shop to look at it."

"Okay," Vivian looked around. "Where's the tow truck?"

"We'll send one when we get to TM," Opie replied.

"I'll give you a ride over there." Jax said as He reached into his saddle bag to hand her and extra helmet before starting his bike.

"Um…" Vivian bit her lip as she looked nervously between the helmet and the bike.

Jax cut the engine and looked at her expectantly. "It's just I've never been on a bike before and how do I know you aren't going to just take me off somewhere…" She said in a hurried way before trailing off.

"Well," he replied, getting off of his bike and smirking at her. "If we were planning on kidnapping you, which we aren't, we wouldn't do it with so many witnesses." He nodded his head towards the front of the dinner. It seemed that the gaggle of waitresses had now made their way to the window to watch as the VP of SAMCRO gave a ride to the "new girl in town." "As for the never riding a bike before thing, you're never gonna do it if you keep bull shitting your way out of it. But if you're scared you can ride in the tow truck with the mechanic when he gets here." Jax started his bike again and looked back at her.

Did he just issue a challenge? Vivian thought to herself as she walked over to his bike and strapped the helmet on. Challenge accepted.

Jax chuckled to himself as Vivian climbed on behind him. Her hands rested lightly on his sides. "You're gonna wanna hold on tighter than that darlin.'" Vivian wound her arms around his waist as Jax pulled away from the curb.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N - Thanks so much to everyone for reading. I hope you all like where this is going. Be sure to Review, Favorite and Follow. **

**TIKI- Thanks for catching the SAMCRO typo I wanted to kick myself in the face as soon as I saw it. I'm trying my damnedest to not have Vivian be a Mary Sue. Hopefully the more the story goes on, the more you will grow to love her.**

**Also thanks to everyone who has followed and favorited the story, it means a lot.**

**I'm still looking for a betareader so if this interests you please let me know. New Chapters should becoming fast. I'm already halfway through Chapter 3. This story is just pouring out of my fingers.**

**And now, on to the story**

* * *

><p>"You can let go now," Jax's voice pulled Vivian out of her trance like state.<p>

Vivian opened her eyes. That motorcycle ride was easily the scariest ten minutes of her life. "Sorry," she muttered as she let go of his waist, pausing to notice how well-built Jax was.

"No problem, Darlin'. Although I must admit this is the first time I've had someone who's scared ride on my bike." He smirked as he looked back at her.

"Yeah, I bet. You Sons of Anarchy seem to be a fixture in the community and well-loved by the ladies," Vivian replied as she looked around the lot of Teller-Morrow. There were at least eight scantily clad women hanging around and talking. Most of them sent glances her way before going back to their conversations. A two of them however kept glancing over at her before talking behind their hands. Vivian rolled her eyes. Could they be any more obvious?

"Well, we do what we can." Jax stood up and helped her off of his bike. "Prospect!"

A tall, skinny guy wearing a cutte with nothing on it ran over to the two of them. "Hey Jax!" He seemed over excited and ready to please. "Kinda like a puppy," Vivian thought to herself.

"I need you to take the truck and go tow an old-school Impala that died in front of Mel's Dinner." Jax's voice took on an authoritative and almost dismissive tone. Vivian raised an eyebrow at him. Whoever this new guy was he was low on the totem pole.

"Sure, Jax no problem!" When the prospect scurried off to the tow-truck Vivian almost expected to see a tail wagging behind him.

"Jax!" One of the girls who had been eyeing them broke away from her group and hurried over. The other two girls she had been talking to followed in her wake. She was bleach blonde, a little to bleached if you asked Vivian, her hair looked a bit like straw from the peroxide, with big fake tits that rested high on her small frame giving her the illusion of being about to tip over at any minute. Her lackeys were more of the same except one was a brunette and the other was a redhead. Vivian felt as if she had landed on a planet of stripper-Barbie wannabes. "I haven't seen you in ages," the blonde said in a breathy voice as she latched herself to Jax.

"Hey Jax," the two clones spoke in unison.

Vivian raised her eyebrows. "What kind of fuckery is this?" She had no time for any of the power play bullshit that she knew was about to spew out of the blonde's mouth.

Jax raised both eyebrows as he looked down at the girl. "Hey Marlene," he said to the blonde. "Jamie," he nodded at the brunette, "Lisa," he nodded at the redhead.

"You babysitting or something?" Marlene asked as she cut her eyes at Vivian.

Vivian didn't think her eyebrows could raise any higher. "Excuse me?"

"I asked if he was babysitting sweetheart," Marlene responded smirking and poking her chest out. "Did you not understand the question?" Her voice grated on Vivian's nerves, it was the sickly sweet toned people used when they talked to people they pitied.

"I thought that's what you said," Vivian crossed her arms. "I'm just trying to figure out why you're trying to come for me when I didn't send for you," Vivian's tone was dismissive.

Marlene disengaged herself from her one-sided hug with Jax. "I'm just trying to figure out why Jax is carting around a preteen on the back of his bike. If you're looking for a pity party _little girl, _you picked the wrong one."

"Oh no she did not just call me a preteen." Sure Vivian was young but dammit she was 19 years old and could hang with the best of them. All of the side conversations going on in the lot had stopped and she could have sworn she heard someone with a Scottish accent say "Great, the crow eaters are fighting over Jax again."

"Look skank," Vivian said, her voice dangerously low. "I guess some of that peroxide leached through your scalp and killed most of your brain cells, because I'm trying to figure out how you look at me and your brain even goes to preteen. Maybe puberty didn't hit right for you and that's why you had to buy your boobs but red beans and rice didn't miss me." Jax chuckled and Vivian smirked. At least he got her reference.

"Obviously, it looks to me like you could lay off a few servings, "Marlene was smug as her minions tittered in the background. A few of the other girls and some of the bikers walked over.

Vivian gasped, what the fuck was with the girls in this town? One more smug comment and she swore she was going to snatch that little peroxide fume inhaling wannabe Barbie.

"Marlene –," Jax started to cut in.

"Nah it's cool Jax I can handle myself thank you very much," Vivian said placing her hand on his chest and smiling before turning back to the situation at hand. "You are really trying to test me right now aren't you? I'm not sure what sort of trailer park you dragged yourself out of this morning but I'm gonna teach you something real quick, I am not the one. You may have all of these other girls looking at you like you are the baddest bitch here but Ah have new for you honey," Vivian's southern accent started to slip in to her voice. "All Ah see is a skinny, straw haired, thirsty ass wannabe bad girl, who -,"

A hand connected with Vivian cheek. "Oh really," she thought to herself, "Now she wants to throw hands. Well too bad for her I don't hit like a girl." Vivian cocked her fist back and punched Marlene square in the jaw. Marlene stumbled as Vivian launched herself at the girl. She was sick and tired of all the bitchiness in this town.

A strong arm wrapped itself around her waist. "Whoa there Mike Tyson," Jax said as he pulled her away from Marlene

"Is that the best you've got bitch?" Marlene yelled over the shoulder of a tan, bald and thoroughly tattooed biker.

"Oh now you want to act bad?" Vivian shouted as she struggled against Jax. "You sure as hell weren't acting bad earlier when Ah almost knocked you the fuck out."

Everyone was staring at Vivian. No one expected the short new girl to get into it with the queen of the crow eaters.

Marlene broke free from the bald biker's arms and came at Vivian again. Vivian gave one last push against Jax and broke free from his arms. Marlene clawed a Vivian and grazed her shoulder. Vivian ducked before punching Marlene in the side. Marlene grabbed Vivian's hair and Vivian cocked her fist back and caught her in the nose.

"Happy control that bitch," Jax shouted as he wrapped his arms wound around Vivian's waist again and pulled her away from the fight. "You need to calm the fuck down," he said as he carried her away towards the picnic tables.

Vivian took a few deep breaths. "I'm calm."

Jax put her down and looked at her. "You sure?'

"Ah am so sorry, that was super disrespectful of me." Vivian said, looking sheepish.

"It's okay, she came after you first." Jax replied looking amused.

"What's so funny?" Vivian asked.

"You. First you were all terrified of my bike and looking like a deer in headlights and then Marlene came over and you hulked out. It was pretty entertaining. Where are you from are anyway? Your southern accent is coming out thick as hell and I know I would have noticed you around Charming before."

"True, there are only like five black people in this town, myself and my mother include. Ah," Vivian took a breath. "I'm from Virginia. We just moved here a week ago. But seriously I'm sorry about getting into it with that girl, Marlene or whatever her name was."

"I already told you it's fine," Jax smiled a crooked smile at her and she was sure her legs turned to rubber. "I like my girls with a little fight in them."

Vivian blushed.

"Now let's go see about your car." Jax started walking over to where the prospect pulled up.

A woman walked out of the garage office and towards the couple. "Hey Baby," she said smiling at Jax before hugging him and kissing him on the cheek.

He embraced her back. "Hey Mom."

"Who's this?" Jax's mom asked looking at Vivian.

"I'm Vivian." Vivian reached out her hand.

"Nice to meet you I'm Gemma, Jackson's mother," Gemma returned the hand shake.

"Nice to meet you too Ma'am," Vivian replied.

"Jax, why don't you go checkout Vivian's car while I take her into the office and get her some ice for her hand." Gemma said as she turned around and walk towards the office.

Vivian's eyes went wide wished the ground would open up and swallow her whole. Not only had Jax seen her act a damn fool, his mother had as well.

"I'll come get you when I find out what the damage is,"

"Okay," Vivian replied, her voice small as she headed into the office.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:**

**Hello everyone thanks for all of your reviews and follows, sorry this chapter took so long to get up. I'm still looking for a betareader so if you're interested in a behind the scenes look at the story and where it's going pm me and we can work something out. This is my longest chapter to date so I really hope you guys enjoy it. Don't forget to Review, Follow and Favorite.**

**Also shout out to Veritable Old Lady Crow you guys should check out her story if you're looking for some throwback Tara/Jax action.**

**Disclaimer: Literally nothing belongs to me besides Vivian and the crow eaters.**

* * *

><p>Vivian sighed as the air conditioning hit her. She was sweating bullets and glad to be somewhere with AC.

"Have a seat," Gemma said nodding her head at the couch against the wall as she took a cold pack out of the first-aid kid over her desk. Vivian sat down and crossed her legs. Her eyes glanced around before resting them on the matriarch of SAMCRO. "That's quite a right hook you've got there." Gemma stated as she handed Vivian the ice pack.

"Ma'am, I am so sorry about getting into a fight here. It wasn't my intention at all." Vivian said quickly.

"She deserved it," Gemma replied dismissively. "But speaking of intentions, what are your intentions with my son?"

"I don't have any," Vivian was taken aback. She was going to have to stay on her toes if she wanted to get to know Jax better. "I just met him when I went to the dinner and my car died. This has seriously been the strangest hour of my life."

Gemma smiled and it almost reached her eyes. "I was just asking. You seem like a nice girl," Gemma looked at the hand Vivian was icing. "Well nicer than the ones out there anyways. If you were thinking about pursuing him, you did good. You have to show those girls who's boss, let them know that they can't just spew whatever shit they want to and expect for you not to check them."

"I would assume you are the boss?" Vivian replied trying to figure out how she had gotten into this spot in the first place.

"You've got it sweetheart," Gemma replied as she pulled out a pack of smokes and offered one to Vivian. She took one and lit it. Gemma took a long drag off of her cigarette before continuing. "Everything you see around you is my domain." She said in a dry tone, "I'm the queen," she chuckled.

"Then let me guess," Vivian replied. "Your son would be Prince Charming."

"You've got it," Gemma smiled again, this time it reached her eyes and they lit up. She was beautiful when she smiled. "How old are you anyways kiddo? You look a little young to be riding on the back of my son's bike."

"I'm 19 and you may be right." Vivian took a drag of her cigarette. "He seems sweet though. But I'm not so sure about this whole, motorcycle gang thing."

"It's a _club_ sweetheart. Never call it a gang. Ever." Gemma became serious. "That's the first rule. Plus the guys are_ nothing_ more than mechanics and Harley enthusiasts."

The women lapsed into an awkward silence. Vivian made a mental note to never say motor cycle gang again and wondered if the woman in front of her thought she was retarded. "Motorcycle enthusiasts my ass, I've seen Gangland before."

Jax entered the office and either ignored the silence or didn't notice it, Vivian wasn't sure. She looked him over. He had taken off his cutte and was wearing an open blue mechanic button-down shirt over a wife beater. His fingertips were tinged gray from engine grime. Some of his blonde hair had fallen into his face and he absent-mindedly pushed it back. Vivian caught herself wondering what it would be like to run her fingers through it. Everything about the way he held himself commanded respect. It was obvious that whatever power he held wasn't learned, it ran through his veins.

"Your car overheated." Jax's deep voice snapped Vivian out of her haze. "It's an easy fix but I want to look it over before you drive it, just to make sure that's the only thing that went wrong."

"Okay," Vivian sighed. "How long will that take?"

"It should be ready in the morning," Jax replied.

Vivian swore under her breath.

"Something wrong darlin'," Jax looked amused at the entire situation.

"No… Well sort of, I was planning on job hunting this afternoon, but I can do it tomorrow after my car is fixed."

"Do you know how to work a phone?" Gemma looked almost smug when she asked the question.

"Yes Ma'am," Vivian wasn't sure how she felt about Gemma. One second she was almost throwing her son at Vivian and the next she was biting her head off.

"Why don't you work here?" Gemma looked pleased with herself. "You can start tomorrow. I've been trying to get an assistant to work here but none of the crow eaters know how to answer a phone properly."

"That would be wonderful!" Vivian smiled at Gemma. She wasn't sure she could trust Gemma but, who was she to look a gift horse in the mouth.

"How about you come in at noon and we'll get the paperwork sorted."

"Sure"

"I can give you a ride home if you don't mind braving my bike again," offered Jax.

Vivian smiled at him. She could be brave.

"That would be nice, I'll see you tomorrow Gemma, thank you for the job." Vivian shook hands with Gemma.

"Don't thank me just yet sweetheart," the matriarch replied before hugging Jax. "I love you baby." She kissed his cheek.

"Love you too, mom."

Vivian wasn't sure what to make of Gemma. She contemplated their conversation as she walked with Jax to his bike. He took off his mechanic shirt and Vivian appreciated the view. His muscles flexed as he pulled on a white t-shirt and put his cutte back on. He handed her a helmet. "You ready Tyson?"

"Are you going to keep calling me that?" Vivian asked as she buckled her helmet and climbed on his bike.

"Probably," Jax started the bike. "Where do you live anyway?"

"1612 Maple Street." Vivian replied as she wrapped her arms around his waist, her grip tightening as he pulled away from the curb. This time she kept her eyes open. It was freeing being on the back of Jax's motorcycle after she got past her initial fear. The butterflies in her stomach however refused to calm down although she was now sure they weren't there because of fear.

Vivian became acutely aware of her breasts being pressed into Jax's muscular back and her thighs hugging his. As she resisted the temptation to run her fingers across his stomach she realized how intimate of a position she was in with a complete stranger. Sure he had been nice and all, but how much did Vivian really know about the guy. How much did she want to know about him? She had the feeling that questions weren't something he usually had to deal with in this town, so she made the decision to keep them to herself.

Jax turned on to her street. Her neighborhood was nice and from the shocked looks they were getting, the Sons of Anarchy weren't welcomed by all of Charming.

"We're here." Jax said as the bike slowed before stopping in front of her house.

"I can see that." Vivian replied, pleased at the fact that she didn't close her eyes during the ride.

"You didn't close your eyes this time?" Jax replied as he got off of the bike before helping her off.

"No," Vivian smiled at him, the butterflies were back. "I told you I can be brave." She turned and started walking to the house. "Do you want to come in?" She asked as she opened the door.

"Is this you being brave again?" Jax asked in a low voice, standing so close to her she could feel his breath whispering across the back of her neck.

Vivian wondered what she got herself into before steadying her voice. Clearly he enjoyed getting a rise out of her. "Maybe." She looked back at him. "You coming in or not?"

Jax smiled down at her "Yeah."

Vivian, feeling bold, grabbed his hand and led him into her house. "Sorry for the mess, I haven't finished unpacking." Leading him into the living room she released his hand before sitting down on the couch. "Do you want something to drink?" She asked as she placed an ash tray on the coffee table. "We have beer, Sprite, OJ, Cranberry Juice, Water and Milk."

"Milk?" Jax laughed.

"What?" Vivian replied.

"Nothing," He smiled at her. "It's just that you have to know what I am by now or at least have some sort of idea. Do I look like I drink milk to you?"

"No, but I try not to judge a book by its cover." Vivian replied as she walked towards the kitchen. "So beer then?" She reappeared holding two beers and some chilled glasses.

"Thanks darlin'," Jax took a swig of his beer while Vivian lit a cigarette. She held the pack out to him, he shook his head and removed his own pack from his pockets. "So what do you think of our little town?"

"It's interesting, it's not very often that one moves to a town full of Harley enthusiasts and their groupies" Her tone light as she danced around the subject of his cutte. "Today has to be the fastest I've gotten into a fight with a girl I've never met before though."

"That was probably the most entertaining thing I've seen in a while." Jax replied lazily blowing smoke through his nose.

Vivian's face became warm as she looked at the man sitting across from her. "I should probably apologize for busting her face if I'm going to be working the same place she does."

"Nah, plus she doesn't work there, she works at one of our other businesses." He replied nonchalantly.

"Oh," Vivian replied waiting for Jax to elaborate. He didn't.

"Well darlin', I should get going," Jax said as he finished his beer and stood up. Vivian walked him to the door.

"Can you give me a ride to work tomorrow, if you're not busy of course."

"Sure darlin', but will your neighbors think?" He asked looking at her. Vivian wondered if he was gauging her reaction, testing to see if she has noticed that SAMCRO wasn't well liked throughout the town.

"They can think whatever the fuck they want. I honestly couldn't care less." Vivian smiled at him. "Who I hang out with is my business."

"And if that person is an outlaw biker?" Jax asked leaning towards her. "Hypothetically of course." He was smiling but his blue eyes were serious.

"Like I said," Vivian leaned in, whispering. "It's my business not theirs."

Jax closed the gap between them capturing her mouth with his. Vivian's eyes fluttered shut as his kiss seared her lips. His hands pulled on her waist pulling her into his chest. Vivian's hands went around his neck as one of his slid down her back to cup her ass.

The feeling of eyes staring at her back reminded Vivian that they were in her open doorway in full view of the neighbors. As Jax began kissing along her jaw and down her neck Vivian opened her eyes and glanced around. Her across the street neighbors Mr. and Mrs. Stephens were shooting her scathing looks as Mrs. Jones hurried her son inside. Vivian smirked before getting back to the situation at hand.

Vivian ran her fingers through Jax's hair and pulled his mouth back to hers. His phone started ringing. Jax pulled away and rested his forehead against hers.

"Sorry darlin', I gotta take this." Jax pulled away from Vivian. "Hello?" Jax listened to the voice on the line. "Okay I'll be there in five, don't do anything until I get there." Jax swore as he hung up the phone. "I have to go darlin'"

"Is everything alright?" Vivian asked, her eyes worried.

"Yeah it's fine, I just have some stuff I gotta take care of. I'll pick you up tomorrow at ten, we can go get breakfast." Jack responded as he kissed her on the forehead and walked through the door.

Vivian watched him leave a frown crossing her face. "Jax!" She called as she hurried down the walk after him. Jax stopped next to his bike and looked at her expectantly, Vivian bit her lip. "You can call me or just come over whenever, if you want to just talk or whatever, no judgment."

"Thanks darlin' I'll keep that in mind." Jax gave her a peck on the lips before pulling away from the curb.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Please let me know what you think about the fic so far. This was my first time writing anything kinda steamy so let me know how you guys think it went.**


	4. AN: I'm Back!

**A/N:** Hello my lovely readers! I apologize for my unannounced hiatus, these past few weeks have been a bit difficult, but I wanted to let you know that I'm back. I've got a lovely beta and right now I'm revamping the first three chapters to the story I plan on having those posted for you by Monday. Chapter Four should be up by the end of this week! Thanks so much for sticking with me.

-Risqué Scribe

P.S. If my muse has her way there will be plenty of tasty lemons coming up!


End file.
